Curious sorts
by just giddy
Summary: KBFW oneshot. freds always had a knack for questioning things but its one question with a particular answer that grips him and his curious nature the most


**yeah, heya people, dont be alarmed that this is so short, theres a surprise at the bottom for yas!**

**...dont hate me when you get there though  
and the weird sentence structures arent my fault either, i swear...its not like i wrote them or anything...**

Fred Weasley was a man of curious sorts. He had a curious way about him as he was curious about everything. Yet it was curious reason he was so curious. The curiosity that enticed him so was for the curious goal of establishing a joke shop of a curious sort. And as any other curious person of such curious sorts would claim, you need to be justly curious about things to reveal the core of its curious essence.

At least this is what he himself told anyone that could deal with such curious matters.

In non-Weasley language (dashing-Weasley language he called it) it simply meant that in order to execute a good prank you need to have a collection of irrelevant knowledge grasped simply by curiosity.

And Fred was a master of being curious. And although the redhead wouldn't admit it, Katie Bell normally emitted all the curious sorts of information that filled his curious seventh year head. When a new curiosity pulled at the fibers of his mind, he simply would find Katie and ask her. And, as far as he knew, the fellow seventh year-Griffindor would answer as truthfully to her own curious knowledge.

It was a curious thing being curious and Katie was curious about it herself.

But shoving the curiousness into the back seat for a moment, Fred Weasley simply wondered. And it was a wondrous thing to wonder because if the answer he wondered would be the answer was the answer then the whole wondering deal became even more wonderful to wonder.

The freckled seventh year wondered if girls talked and thought about guys as much as guys talked and thought about girls.

It would be a fantastic fantasy-come-true if the answer was indeed yes. Because then girls would actually discuss his dashing-ness even more than he originally suspected.

It was off to find Katie.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Katie-Kates."

The blonde seventh year looked up at him through her fringe before looking back down at her book, settled in her lap as she sat curled up on the couch, her feet shoved in the crevice of the cushions as always. "What do you want to know about now?"

"Well…." he mused in a long, slightly-sing-song-voice-but-not-to-the-extent-of-annoyance, "You know when you go up to your dorm with Angelina and Alicia?"

She looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow as he sprawled out on the other side of the couch, his rather large foot nearly sending her book toppling. "Yeah I think I have an idea," she said precariously lightly as she flipped the page. "Why?"

"Well I was curious…" he ignored the rather obnoxious sound she made as he mentioned that exact word. "Do girls talk about guys as much as guys talk about girls?"

Katie looked up into the dying fire in front of them, making a contemplating noise before looking at him, "How much do guys talk about girls?"

"Everytime their not talking to one."

Katie laughed, "Well then we talk about guys even more than you lot talk about girls."

"How is that possible?" he asked, his brow furrowing in pure curiosity.

"Well I'm talking about guys to you, right?" she affirmed, "And as far as I remember you're still a guy at last check."

He threw her a dejected look of which she let roll off her shoulders as she turned back to her book.

"Which guys?"

"Can't say," she didn't bother looking up but Fred knew it wasn't out of brutality. (He happened to catch a look at the book's cover and surmised by the "raciness" of it that it was rather enticing).

"Why not?"

"Because that's breaking an un-uttered rule."

"What?"

"Un-uttered feminine rule," she clarified.

He pouted a pout that she didn't catch with her nose buried in her book. So instead he leaned across the couch to her, his long sloped nose practically in her fringe, "pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee?"

"No," she laughed, pulling her shoulder to her ear and scrunching her ski-slope nose up a bit, her green eyes still focusing on her book.

"Please Katie-Kates?" he rubbed his nose into her hair.

"No Fred," she smiled, pushing him away with a firm hand.

With another pout and a huff he collapsed back onto the couch. From there he looked at her pointedly with brown eyes, not caring if she wasn't even giving him a second look, until he finally gave up. Standing up he walked past her and headed out the portrait hole. However that wasn't until muttering a sincere thanks and closing her book accompanied with a cry of objection from the blonde.

------------------------------

Now even more curious at his best friend's un-uttered answer, Fred Weasley became even more curious. Now everywhere he saw a cluster of the female population of Hogwarts he would lessen his speed, inch a tad closer, and strain his ear to see what guys they were talking about-namely himself.

After all, being Hogwarts most-known male (ado for his bad behavior) he must have some generally good status with the female specie.

Roger Davies  
Harry Potter  
Edwin McKay  
Henry Heddenbocker

And apparently even Neville Longbottom had an air of adorable-ness about him.

George Weasley (he could understand why he would be dashing after all)

Pat O'Donnel  
Clay McKinney

Even _Ickle-Ronnikinns_!

But was there even one muttering of his own name? One even disdainful mention? No. not 'a' one. All he got was those what-a-weirdo look from the cluster of girls when he tried to eaves drop.

It was frustrating, it was.

The freckled beater eventually resorted to tracking down Angelina and Alicia and questioning them until they gave way. Apparently Angelina had a thing for that McKinney guy (of which he strongly advised against) and apparently Alicia had been dating his twin for the past two months (who knew?). 'HEEEEELLLLLLLOOOO' was her exact wording.

With only last hope within the female population who might even bring up his name in a female cluster was his one and only Bell.

But where the blonde was at the moment--and by the moment Fred meant hiding behind the humped-witch statue eavesdropping on a group of giggling sixth years--he didn't know.

He searched the whole of the castle and yet it was only after two hours that he was able to find her heading for the owlery.

"KATES!" he cried, nearly collapsing her as he rested on her shoulders.

"What?" she asked as she hunched, the large weight of his arms forcing gravity even more painfully on her.

"Thank Godric I found you," he panted in fake fatigue.

"What?"

He stood up very straight and very serious as she turned to face him once his beater-arms were off her shoulders.

"Do you talk about me?"

She rolled her eyes before turning aback around, her blonde hair nearly whipping him in the face as she wrenched open the old oak door, "OH _alllll_ the time."

He ignored her anger masked by sarcasm rather effectively, considering the brutality or her acerbic tone.

"But-" as the door slammed in front of him he vaguely remembered that was not the reason why he searched for her for so long. "I have a right to know!"

"No you don't!" she cried back somewhere inside.

"YES I DO!" he shouted, pointing at the door venomously, "NOW STOP BEING COY AND TELL ME!"

The door swung open again and she leaned out from the second stair inside. "You'll know when I'm being coy," she warned, her nose nearly touching his before she stood up properly again, slamming the door once again just as he moved forward.

The red head glared at the oak door for denying him an answer before stalking back to the tower.

He simply needed to know. It was simple.

---------------------------

"So what's up with Fred lately?"

"I'm not sure," Katie answered from the bathroom as Alicia finished her homework on her bed and as Angelina flipped through a Quidditch magazine.

"Suuuuure you don't," Ange murmured as Katie came out, now finished with her before-bed run down. The usual teeth brushed, the usual hair tamed and the usual legs now shaven.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Katie queried as she flopped down on her own bed in red plaid shorts and Cannon's tee shirt.

"You know what I mean."

Katie looked over to Alicia, "I know what she means?"

"You know what she means," the dark haired, dark eyed girl answered, sitting crosslegged and not bothering to look up. "No need to play coy."

"I'm not playing coy!" she shouted, louder than she intended. Ignoring the looks she received from her two best friends, the blonde feel back on her pillows before picking up the book she had previously discarded. Trying to ignore Fred's voice in her head, telling her it was a far too racy book for her as he just did the other day, she scrunched up her nose, furrowed her brow, and nearly glared at the words on the page.

"Katie really," the dark haired girl said, sitting down on the bed at her feet.

Katie looked up at just one of her oldest and closest friends as the other sat down too. "What?"

"You're going to have to stop playing coy eventually," Alicia stated, patting one of Katie's fuzzy-socked feet.

"I'm not playing coy!"

"Well not now obviously," the skinny girl rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though," Angelina said firmly. "You've got to either get over this or go for it. No more middle ground Bell."

"Well only cause you said so, captain," Katie laughed. And with that she stood up on her bed, "You two have convinced me," she jumped off the four poster bed and bounded over towards the door. "I'm going to run down stairs and snog Fred Weasley liked he's never been snogged before!" she proclaimed, hand on the door.

Alicia actually clapped. Angelina laughed and Katie rolled her eyes. None of them noticed the fleshy-looking string squiggling out of the room underneath the door.

"Jeez, 'Lic, I was kidding." Katie laughed lightly with Angelina, sitting back down as Alicia looked rather down trodden.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Katie-Kates," Fred said, coming up behind her rather suddenly, startling her into dropping the textbooks in her hand.

"Fred," Katie said exasperatedly with an unintentional small smile as she kneeled down to pick them up. However he beat her to it, with a casual flick of his wand they flew into his hand. "Right," she said, standing back up as he gave her a broad smile.

"Where were you last night?" he asked as he motioned he'd carry her heavy texts for a while.

"Hu?" she asked, looking back up at him perplexed (he was a solid five inches taller than her after all, although she was 5'7") "I told you I couldn't hang out-too much Snape remember? Oh wait, that's right, you never do Snape work."

"Stop being coy," Fred smirked as they headed back down the hall.

"I'm not being coy."

"Sure you're not," he ignored the dejected look she gave him. "I waited for you though. A full two hours."

"I'm sorry Fred," she apologized, "I honestly don't remember, forgive me?"

"Only if you snog me like I've never been snogged before," He said automatically.

"Fred-," she started before her green eyes grew rather large. "You used those Extractable Ear things again didn't you!"

"What?!"

"Fred…" the blonde unconsciously ran a hand through her hair, her bangs bouncing back into place. "I…I was just joking around with Angelina and Alicia last night." she watched as his face dropped. Godric she wished guys weren't so frustrating sometimes. "But I-…mmm….-ugh!" she stammered out of mixed emotions, before grabbing her books from him as the bell rang to be in class and taking off down the hall towards transfiguration.

Fred was left curiously uncurious.

---------------------------------------------------------

Exactly two days later after classes Katherine Ann Bell was once again curled up on the couch, reading her racy book, her feet shoved in the crevice of the two cushions, when Fredrick James Weasley sprawled out on the other side. One arm over the arm of the couch, one on the back, the hand cradling his head as his chin rested on his chin pathetically, one foot flat on the ground while the other hung off the edge of the cream couch.

"So I'm just one big joke, is that it?"

With a deep breath Katie closed her book, before scotching over towards him. Settling her hip in the space between his and the couch she leaned against his side slightly. "No."

He looked up at her with a emotionless stare.

"You're a bunch of jokes," she clarified brightly at which he scoffed.

"Because that's loads better, right?"

"Will you let me finish?" she asked, playing with the middle button of his oxford shirt idly. "Like I said, you're a bunch of jokes. But it's a good kind, you make things better-like that time I nearly flashed everyone in the Great Hall." Fred smiled limply, thinking of the time her skirt got caught on the corner of the table. "But I don't think you're one big joke in the least."

"So what do you think of me?"

"I think everytime you give me that stupid grin of yours I feel the need to suddenly jump your bones," she said bluntly, pulling her legs underneath her, "I think everytime you ask me some ridiculous question and everytime you try to sexual tease me into giving you the answer I feel like personally ripping your shirt off," she craned her neck towards him, her fingers still idly playing with his button. "I think everytime you give me that infamous look of yours--and you know which one--I feel like snogging you senseless after I've jumped your bones and while I personally rip your shirt off."

Fred, he kinda, well he….he just gaped. But fortunately it was the weird type of gape with his mouth open before screaming 'sha-bam!' whilst performing the whole air punch bit. No, that was all mental. Physically he kind of just waited for more to come, his eyebrows still firmly nestled in his hairline, his brown eyes wide and his mouth shut for once.

But then he gave her a sideways look with a nice combination of a slight smirk. Yeah, it was _that_ look. "Are you being coy again Miss. Bell?"

Katie's eyes looked up at the ceiling momentarily in mock-thought, "Ya' know," she looked back at him, "I don't think I am."

"So lets just say I tried to sexually tease an answer out of you once again-"

"-definitely result in a shirt ripping fiesta."

"….am I allowed to scream 'Sha-bam' or no?"

"Before or after the fiesta?"

"Possibly both."

"Mmmm….no. but about that sexual teasing…"

"Oh right."

Angelina was dearly tempted to put a rather obnoxiously large and brightly light 'occupied' sign over the common room couch.

Yeah, I don't know where this came from. And I do believe I owe three very special authors a dedication.

I'm a thinking I'm going to give this one off to ash (aka xx.just. mainly because she's a sucker for sexual teasing--who isn't though--and cause she won't kill me for not including oliver. Yes, that's right, shes a FWKB shipper too. So take that. A boo - yah bitches. AND because she appreciates curiosity and the curious sentence structures it forms. That and because shes a beyond amazing author and twice killer friend. …if that makes any sense at all.

And if this ridic long note makes no sense at all its because its like 1 in the morning. So yeah. My bad.

And just-Katie I swear to god I did not take Katie kate from you. I know I like just reviewed for that story. But yeah, I had started this a while ago and I swear it was there.

And yeah, I'm still being bogged down by school but ill see if I can pop like two more stories out before Monday. And the key word that I happened not to write was TRY.

Ok, im so done now its not even funny.


End file.
